Chasing After Nothing
by Murasame Warrior
Summary: How would you feel if you're willing to give up everything for the person you love, only to find you that he can't return all the love you're going to give? A story about Flora and Jack while attending the fireworks festival. xCOMPLETEx


**Chasing After Nothing  
**A/N: Hey guys! This is my 2nd Radiata Stories fic. I'm still hooked on the game, and am currently trying to figure out a way to survive the battle with the Ethereal Queen. Thatwoman is so hard to beat. Anyway, I really like Flora. She's very useful in battle, kind-hearted and cute. And I was so happy that she was Jack's date when the fireworks event was triggered. They just look absolutely adorable together. Hehehe, before I get carried away here, I'd better get on with the fic. And don't forget to RnR, OK?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories, Jack, Flora or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

_There was nothing she could say. All she could do was stand there, smiling that she could be with him. The night was at its peak perfection, with all the wonderful bursting lights coming form the fireworks display. The different colored streams of light jetted and dotted the dark sky, as if painting a colorful picture onto a canvas of shadows. It was like a moment in heaven, as their hands fitted in each other quite impeccably. She couldn't help but be extremely happy. She quickly forgot that she was annoyed at her date for showing up late for their rendezvous. All she could think of right now was to make every single second last an eternity- to make time stand still so she can be there with him forever. But things can't last forever, especially if the one you love has love for another, but none for you._

-----

Jack was late as usual, just like he is in every important meeting. He sped across town to get to the meeting place where his date for the fireworks festival waited. He kept his date waiting for hours and was now sprinting frantically across the Yellow Town of Sun and Glory. Jack came all the way from the Beast Pit due to being forced to listen to another of Jared's sorry life stories. The streets of Radiata were flooded with people, all of them enjoying the evening with their dates. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Jack was relieved that he HAS a date for the festival. If he didn't, it looks like he will be the only dateless guy in Radiata. Even that pathetic Rolec guy has a girl to watch the fireworks with. Jack ran past, between and even_ over_ many people on his way to the Lupus Gate wall, worried about what his date will say to him about being late.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Jack said hastily, not even trying to look at the people he pushed and bumped aside. "Guy with a waiting date here!" He added, pushing more people aside to clear his way to Lupus Gate. The sky was turning darker, giving Jack a signal to hurry up and meet his date. After a while of pushing people aside and running anxiously through the town streets, Jack made his way up the gate wall and raced down the path to meet the girl waiting at the end. As Jack ran, he could already see his date from afar. She was wearing a green dress, with a bit of beige motif around the neck and shoulders. Her hair was tied in two twisted braids and where kept in place with little beige ribbons. His date was looking really pretty tonight. Jack smiled and finally stopped when he reached his date.

"Hey, Flora!" Jack greeted the girl enthusiastically, with a big grin on his face. The girl said nothing. She turned around and gave Jack quite a surprise. Instead of a happy smile, there was an irritated frown on Flora's face. Her usual smiling face was wrinkled up in a glower, staring at Jack with livid brown eyes.

"You're late, Jack Russell." Flora said promptly. The frown faded, only to be replaced with a sad, blank stare. Jack scratched the back of his neck, feeling really bad about what happened. He then tried explaining the details, but the expression on Flora's face didn't change.

"I-I'm sorry! It was all bigmouth Jared's fault! He dragged me into-" Jack was cut off with a loud explosion. Both of them turned to face Radiata Castle and saw that the first of the sparklers were already launched. The firecracker exploded in a vibrant blast of colors, sprinkling a vivid splash of red and yellow all over the night sky.

"It's started." Flora muttered, watching as the firecrackers illuminated the sky and reflected the colorful lights on their faces. Just then, a second wave of rocket-like firecrackers were sent flying into the sky and this time erupted into a flowering light of white and blue. "It is very beautiful, don't you think?" She added, attention focused on the fountains of light in the skies.

"Yeah, it is." Jack responded happily, smiling at the pretty display of exploding lights. They continued to view the fireworks display and marveled at the great radiance of the sparkling lights in the dark sky. Jack said nothing and had a carefree expression on his face. Flora didn't say anything as well…or was it more of she _couldn't_ say anything to Jack? Flora watched the skies light up with burning colors- some of them shedding colors on her face. She looked around. There were couples sitting on the rooftops of the buildings, each holding their dates in their arms sweetly. Flora beamed slightly at this sight. She never saw the citizens of Radiata like this. They were always divided into their different guilds, unable to interact with one another most of the time. But this night, the night of the fireworks festival, being from different guilds was no longer a boundary. Guys from Void and ladies from Vareth were together. And girls from Olacion and boys from Vancoor were dating tonight.

_Girls from Olacion and boys from Vancoor…_

Flora was suddenly struck by her thoughts. She looked to her side and stared at Jack for a moment. Jack was always like this- cheerful, carefree and capricious. Flora often wonders if he ever feels anything else other than nonchalance. She often wonders if he ever feels something like…affection. Flora often wondered about Jack, for she has always felt something for him. From the day he returned the portrait of her father to her, Flora knew that Jack was something else. Jack would always ask her to come along with him on his adventures and missions. Flora never got tired of agreeing to go with him wherever he went. She never grew weary of healing his wounds and curing his afflictions during battle. During these times of being there with him, feelings start to change and emotions develop. Flora admired how Jack never lacked courage. She admired how he took all the damage in her place. She admired how he always cheered her on whenever she was tired or on the verge of giving up while on a journey.

And before Flora knew it, she had grown to love Jack and all his ways.

She was absolutely ecstatic when he asked her out to watch the fireworks display with him yesterday. Flora hid all of her excitement behind a stoic, smiling face when Jack asked her out. She didn't want to be so obvious and unwittingly divulge her secret to him. She agreed to him with all of her happiness and was preoccupied with the fireworks festival ever since. And now, here she was; standing next to the boy she secretly devoted her love to. Her hands trembled and she couldn't say anything to him. But then…

"Jack…" Flora absentmindedly called out his name. Jack turned to her, his usual smile decorating his face. Flora's eyes widened a bit. She was taken slightly aback to see Jack's face. She never saw that kind of glow on his face before. He was utterly charming, with that lucid sparkle in his eyes. Her heart throbbed painfully against her chest, like it was trying to break free from inside of her.

"Yeah?" Said Jack in response, his brown eyes sparkling more than ever. Flora's cheeks emitted a vibrant shade of pink and shook her head.

"…Nothing. It's just nothing." Flora answered in almost a whisper. Jack's eyebrows knit together and shrugged his shoulders. He then continued to view the fireworks display and didn't say a word. The sky was now strewn with green lights that bore smaller lights when they diffuse.

"Whoa! Cool! Hey, hey, did you see that, Flora?" Jack jumped, pointing to the green-lighted sky. "The lights burst into many smaller ones! See? See?" Jack exclaimed like a little kid. Then, to Flora's surprise, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Jack wanted to show her the little green lights that had come from the ones that burst. Jack held Flora's hand gently, while pointing the awesome display of lights to her. Flora wasn't able to react. Jack's warm hand in hers was a force that she couldn't fight against. Normally, she would've slapped any guy who'd pull that kind of act on her, but she didn't protest this time. She could feel Jack's warmth and fiery zeal flowing through her. Flora succumbed to the bliss she was feeling right now. She tightened her grip on Jack's hand as he continued to show her the battalion of green lights bursting in the night sky. Her heart ached even worse. Despite this moment of delight, Flora couldn't help but be a bit sad. She looked over to Jack, who wasn't aware that she was staring at him. He wasn't paying attention to her at all. Flora knew that she was worlds away from Jack. She was so close to him, yet still so far. She knew that Jack couldn't possibly take any interest in her. Jack only saw her as one of his many friends, and nothing more. The only thing binding them together was their chain of hands, which can be broken in just seconds.

It was just that, and nothing else. Nothing else bonded them so that they could last a lifetime.

But that is what drives her to do everything she can to make these measly seconds last forever. Flora lowered her head a bit and gripped Jack's arm with both her hands. Jack was a bit surprised. Flora leaned her head against his arm and gripped it tighter.

"Jack…" Flora solemnly began. Jack waited for her to finish what she has to say. Flora closed her eyes and slowly let go of Jack's arm. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Jack turned to her. Flora saw that they were alone on the gate wall. She may not have the courage to ask him questions if there were other people there with them. Flora's heart ached horribly, as she picked out the right words to say to Jack. She wasn't sure if she should ask these kinds of questions to Jack, but she wanted to know. Flora wanted to know if he felt the same way, even if it is just a fraction of his heart.

"Jack, d-did you really…want to spend this night with me?" Flora managed to ask him, her voice trembling. She recalled the time Jack asked her out. Even though he was smiling, she could see the indifference behind his cheerful demeanor. It was as if he was just taking her to be a replacement for someone whom he couldn't go with. Flora knew that there was a gap between them, but didn't want to think so. Jack wasn't able to answer. Deep inside, he couldn't deny that he did want to go with someone else. But that girl is in the hands of Gawain and the non-humans; and he regretted every moment he passed by to stop her from leaving him. Jack regretted how inconsiderate he was during that night Ridley asked for his help to go to the City of Flowers. Now she is gone, and it pains him to believe it.

"…I wanted to." Jack said flatly. A halved smile formed on Flora's lips.

"You are a poor liar." Flora said with a slight chortle. Jack bowed his head and didn't say anything. "I know…that you'd rather have someone else with you tonight…" Flora uttered, as her eyes became clouded with forming tears. Jack continued to stay silent. Flora's words impaled him. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Jack, perhaps it is time that I told you." Flora finally said, breaking the silence. Jack waited. "From the first day you talked to me, I knew that you weren't like the others. You are something different."

"I'm always willing to be with you wherever you will go and I never grew tired of mending your wounds."

"And before long, Jack, I…"

Jack waited for her to finish. The tears that were welling in Flora's eyes gushed down her cheeks. She cried all her sadness out, each drop of tear more bitter than the other. Jack was pitied for her, at the same time was feeling bad towards his self. It was only now that he noticed that this girl truly loves him. Flora was standing right in front of him this whole time- and he never paid attention to her. Jack felt that he needed to do the right thing. With one swift move, he locked the crying girl in his embrace and did his best to drive the tears away.

"I…I found myself devoting to you, Jack. I grew to love you more than anything else." Flora whispered, catching her breath and letting her tears flow some more. A big explosion from a huge firecracker was then heard. This time, the firecracker scattered beautiful lights of red, pink and white.

"Flora…don't cry." Jack said, tightening his embrace on Flora. "I'm…I'm sorry…" Jack then felt something hot forming in his eyes as well. Tears rolled down the side of his face. He felt bad, for he never saw Flora and all that she is willing to risk just for him. He felt bad for not appreciating and not paying attention to her. Jack felt bad to accept this truth. He had been thinking of spending this night with Ridley throughout the fireworks display, instead of thinking of enjoying it with Flora.

He thought of what was not there, instead of what was present.

"…Don't be. It is not your fault that your heart already belongs to someone else." Flora breathed her words out, but Jack caught them loud and clear. A part of Flora is dying with every truth she admitted. She wanted to live in a world of false hope that she and Jack could be, but that would only ease her own soul and not give her real happiness. "It is not your fault that I am hurting right now. It is not your fault that you love her…and not me." Jack's shirt was drenched in Flora's tears, as she continued to rest her head on his chest. Jack bit his lip and buried his face in Flora's head, letting out all his remorse and pain.

"I didn't know…I didn't know..." Jack repeated to her. Flora looked up to him and shook her head. After a while, Flora got one of Jack's arms and put it to his side and did the same with the other. She freed herself from his embrace and looked at him with bloodshot eyes, fresh from crying a river of tears.

"I told you, it is not your fault." Flora said, trying her best to come up with a beaming face. Jack continued to cry. Flora's face was red with heat from her tears, but now had that same smile she always has. Her eyes were filled with sweetness again.

"Jack, I'm so glad that I ever met you." She said. "At least, I experienced how it is to sacrifice your heart for another." Jack couldn't say anything. He stood there, rooted on the spot. "I guess…it would be better to accept these truths, rather than continue running after something I couldn't have."

"We will see each other again, no doubt about that." Flora's eyes emitted that charming sparkle in them once more. "…'Till next time, Jack Russell. This has truly been a wonderful night. Oh and…be sure to finish the fireworks display." With that, Flora waved her hand to Jack and left him to stand there alone. Jack watched as she disappeared down the stairs of the Lupus Gate wall. Jack constricted his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Flora. I'm sorry for breaking your heart." He said in between sobs. Just then, the waves of fireworks suddenly stopped. They weren't sending sparklers anymore. Jack looked up to see that the sky has turned starless and dark once more. _Why did the fireworks stop? _Jack thought. But then, a single rocket was launched up into the sky. It was kind of big- probably something that will contain an enormous design. The rocket shot upwards and after a while, disappeared into the dark clouds. Jack watched as a huge, white explosion occurred in the heavens. Thousands of tiny lights then formed in the skies. Jack looked closely and saw that they were forming letters. After a few seconds of assembly, the white lights hung in the sky, forming a message.

_To Jack Russell,_

_I'm always with you, but you do not see me here  
I'm always talking to you, but you do not hear me loud and clear  
But I will not give up, I will be with you till the end  
I'll wait just to know if you care. Lots of love, from a friend._

Jack was dumbfounded. Flora wanted him to stay so that he could read her message. Jack sighed as he regained his composure. He smiled as he viewed Flora's message to him. He couldn't believe how much he meant to her. Jack realized that he was everything to Flora, that she would go to these extents to let him know that she loves him. As for Flora, it is better this way for her. Though she and Jack have no chance to come through, at least she knew how it was to selflessly give for another's sake. This was better, instead of chasing after someone who couldn't return the love she is willing to give.


End file.
